1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is a self-emitting display device that does not utilize a separate light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display device can be driven with a low voltage and be manufactured to be light and thin. Also, due to its wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time, the organic light-emitting display device has been in the spotlight as a next-generation display device.
However, the organic light-emitting display device can be degraded by external moisture or oxygen. Thus, the organic light-emitting display device should be sealed in order to protect it from penetration of external moisture or oxygen. The properties of the organic light-emitting display device should not be affected by the forming of a sealing member.